yokai_watch_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Tasks of Enma
The Tasks of Enma take place in an alternate universe where 4 different stories are shown he many different events that happened in each story. It is similar to Yo-kai Watch the Movie: Lord Enma and the Five Tales, Nyan! Plot Episode 1: Aaron and Lily Halved turned into Yo-Kai in Episode 1: Aaron and Lily Halved turned into Yo-kai, Lily gives birth to a baby boy but it died of Sudden infant death syndrome. Both Aaron and his wife Lily becomes very upset and starts crying. Later at the crematorium, their unborn son was cremated. 11 years Later The Adams becomes overwhelmed with Depression, and sadness after the loss of their unborn son that never had a chance to live, and that they've never got a chance to become parents. They've talked about how they auctioned off the baby's crib, toys, clothing, ect and they decided to get a divorced. But then Demon Okure appears out of nowhere, and kills both Lily and Aaron and sends their souls to the afterlife. There they've become Shady Yo-kai Aquaton and Arcticina and are forced to spend time on around a kid named Martha and continuously inspirit her. Martha wants to be an aircraft designer but gives up on life. Demon Okure, again reappears and plans to take her soul. But he is stopped by Aquaton and Arcticina and showed Martha a reason to live, by making her dreams come true. Demon Okure disappears, and Both Aquaton and Arcticina are turned back into Aaron and Lily once again. But then Lord Enma shows up out of nowhere and gives them both Yo-kai watch, his medals, a $1 million dollar check, and their baby boy whom he revived. He gives them his birth certificate . Aaron and Lily become joyful in tears that their baby had been revived thanks to Lord Enma for doing his task. Both Aaron and Lily thaks Lord Enma, then Lord Enma leaves. Aaron and Lily are now happy that their baby boy now has a chance to live, They named him Nathan. 1 Week Later, they moved to St. Peanutsberg to start their lives all over with their baby son Nate now with a chance to live. They moved in a blue house, later that night, they tuck their baby son Nathan in and kisses him good night. Episode 2: Isabel, Whisper, and Jibanyan in'' Episode 2: Isabel, Whisper, and Jibanyan, a wealthy and pretentious girl named Isabel wander around the forest and enters a no-entry zone, and sees a Crank-A-Kai and hears a voice telling her to insert a coin. Freaking out, she inserts a coin into the capsule machine and receives a gray-colored capsule. When she opens it, a white Yo-kai going by the name of Whisper pops out and thanks Isabel for freeing him. Whisper explains that he was imprisoned 190 years ago by a man who thought all Yo-kai were evil. But not wanting any trouble Isabel runs away, but Whisper follows her. Later strange things are happening at a crossing road in town. People are walking in front of speeding cars and the cars stop last second and do not hit the person. After Whisper hears about this, he states a Yo-kai must be Inspiriting he place. But Isabel is confused and doesn't see any Yo-kai around. Whisper explains that humans cannot see Yo-Kai and gives her a Yo-kai watch that will allow her to see, summon, and befriend Yo-kai. The Yo-kai Watch reveals Jibanyan, a cat Yo-Kai who is possessing people and then punching the trucks to make them stop. Isabel and Whisper ask him why he’s doing this and Jibanyan tells them that he is perfecting his skills so that he can impress Amy, his former owner. Outraged, Isabel orders Jibanyan to stop at once. For that, Jibanyan tries to do it on his own but fails. Crystal offers to help Jibanyan practice and soon, they became friends. Since she's made friends with Jibanyan she is rewarded with Jibanyan's medals as a sign of their friendship. The next day, Isabel, Whisper, and Jibanyan are seen hanging out at the bowling ally. But suddenly an Eerie Yo-kai known as Steeleo is causing a ruckus around. Fortunately, Isabel, Whisper, and Jibanyan manages to stop him and captured him. Lord Enma appears out of nowhere and thanks Isabel for capturing Steeleo as part of the task. He rewards Isabel with his Metal and disappears with Steeleo. Episode 3 : Jason and the Yo-kai In ''Episode 3: Jason and the Yo-kai, a 17 Year old boy known as Jason McGraw had just got home from high school. He receives a package and opens up revealing a blue sapphire diamond ring. Jason wears the ring and the ring reveals a Yo-kai known as Sailornyan saying hello. Jason screams in horror and runs out of the house in his terror, Sailornyan fallows Jason. Jason runs too fast, and trips but Sailornyan saves him. Sailornyan explains to Jason that she is a Yo-kai, however, Jason is freaking out and is unsure what a Yo-kai is. Sailornyan explains what Yo-kai are, and what they do. And she tells him that the blue sapphire diamond ring he's wearing makes him see Yo-kai, making him stunned. Weeks halved passed, Jason and Sailornyan become friends. They hang out at a lake but then, A mysterious stranger asks Jason and Sailornyan to do a task for him. He tells them that there's white a pendant at the bottom of the lake. He lends Jason and Sailornyan a submarine. Jason and Sailornyan go aboard the submarine, and they went down to the bottom of the lake. There, they've found the white pendant, but it is being guarded by a giant eel-like Yo-kai known as Leviaton. Fortunately, Sailornyan fires torpedoes and defeats Leviaton. They retrieve the white pendant. They returned to the surface, and gives the pendant to the mysterious stranger, revealing himself to be Lord Enma. Lord Enma transforms Jason's ring into a blue sapphire diamond which will allow him to summon, and befriend Yo-kai, and awards him with his metal. Then Leviaton pops out and gives Jason his medals for doing Lord Enma's tasks. Episode 4: Katie the Yo-kai In Episode 4: Katie the Yo-kai, Katie Forster was killed by Demon Okure, and goes to the afterlife. There she becomes a Charming Yo-kai Mee 2, and is forced to spend time with the Adams Lily, Aaron, and their revived baby son Nathan with some help of Milady, and Sakuni. Later that night, Both Lily and Aaron go out to see a movie leaving Sakuni, Milady, and Mee 2 to babysit Nate. Mee 2 plays with Nate, Suddenly Demon Okure reappears and plans to take baby Nate's soul away. Fortunately for Nate, Mee 2, Milady, and Sakuni stops him and beats him up. Demon Okure flees and never returns. 2 Hours later, Lily and her Husband Aaron returns home. Sakuni and Milady tell Aaron and Lily that Mifu saved Nate's life from Demon Okure. Aaron and Lily are shocked to hear, but they are thankful for Mee 2. Later, Lily and Aaron tuck their baby son Nate in and kiss him good night. They thank Mee 2 for saving their son's life, Mee 2 assures Lily and Aaron that Demon Okure will never show his face here ever again making them feel comfortable. Mee 2 returns to Springdale, and changes back into Katie once again. Lord Enma appears out of nowhere and gives Katie a Yo-kai Watch, and his medals for completing his tasks. Characters Humans Lily Adams Aaron Adams Nathan Adams Martha Crystal Starr Jason Mc'Graw Katie Forster Yo-Kai Aquaton Arcticina Mee 2 Sakuni Milady Whisper Jibanyan Sailornyan Steeleo Lord Enma Demon Okure Leviaton Category:Alternate Universe, Category:Fanmade Films